Celesil, Daughter of Gondor
by HazelEyes
Summary: Celesil, daughter Aragorn and Arwen Undomiel, is sent to Rivendell to study. But when Rivendell is destroyed by a new gang of villians, she is forced to travel back to her homeland alone. But on her way she encounters a very interesting person.
1. Studies in Rivendell

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I know you hate these, and I do, too. But anyway, here goes. I do not own any of Tolkien's writings (duh) or the Elvish language, blah blah blah...Can we get on with the story now? Thanks.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Celesil was called the "Shining Silver Star" of her people. Her love and courage have earned her a star amidst the heavens of Middle-Earth and a tale worth telling over generations.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The young half-elf buried her head in the current book she was trying to study. Her mind was wandering from the subject every other minute.  
  
'Why did I have to come here? Why couldn't I have just stayed in Gondor?'  
  
The maid was Celesil, third daughter of Aragorn Elessar, king of Gondor, and Arwen Undomiel, an Elf princess of Rivendell. Celesil just so happened to be in Rivendell now, as the city was famous for the Elven scholars and libraries it held within. She had been sent there to learn the history, languages, runes, etc., of Middle-Earth over a period of five years.  
  
Though many of the Elves had left for the Grey Havens more than twenty years before, a few had stayed behind as scholars or protecters of Elrond Half-elven's refuge. However, the seven immortals in the Homely House were planning on leaving for Valinor after Celesil's tutoring had ended.  
  
"Ai! I cannot stand this any longer, Nolër [Wise One]! One must not be caged in a room of books for so long."  
  
The "old" Elf stepped from his reading chair over to Celesil's side and bent over the table.  
  
"Arwen [Lady], you have only been here for three and a half winters, and I would hardly call this place a cage!"  
  
"But Nolër, the season is now becoming spring, and I long to feel the new grass replacing the cold marble floor beneath my bare feet. These books...Yes, they are somewhat interesting," she admitted,"and their knowledge will serve me well in later years. But one may only free thy spirit when it is young, and I hope to do so before my cage's latch becomes locked forever..."  
  
"Celesil, you're spirit's door will never be -"  
  
"Yes it will!" the seventeen year old interrupted. "If I ever become a queen, not in Gondor, but by being married off to some young king, sunny spring days will be spent inside a palace getting chores and duties ordered and whatnot." The thought sorrowed her soul.   
  
Nolër sighed. "I understand what you mean, but I must say that being a queen is an honorable and noble, er, occupation." The Elf smiled. "But go ahead. Spend the rest of the day outside and wherever you like."  
  
Celesil hugged her teacher. "Thank you, Nolër," and, as she jumped up to get her ocarina, given to her in childhood by a minstrel, and favorite book, called back, "I promise to double my lessons tomorrow!"  
  
Nolër raised his forearm as a goodbye and said, "Namarie. Nai tier na lai ar laurëa. [Farewell. May your paths be green and golden.]" 


	2. Rumors of Mirkwood

As soon as Celesil was out of sight, Nolër turned around and quickly stepped into the portico - the same one Elrond Half-Elven called his council of Dwarves, Elves, Men, Istari, and Hobbits. Nolër had summoned the others Elves there for another important discussion.  
  
"My friends, I have brought you together to make a decision. A rumor has been spread of the few remaining Ethir Elves regrouping on the outskirts of Mirkwood, taking over the stagnating civilization left by the Sylvan Elves. I have heard that they are planning to attack small villages in order to gain what provisions, weapons, and equipment they need."  
  
"This is, like you said, a rumor," said one Elf, Galelas.   
  
"And how could this realm be attacked if it was blessed by Vilya, Ring of Air?" another Elf continued her brother's sentence.  
  
"Those Rings of Power have left this world when the One Ring was destroyed twenty years ago," Nolër reminded the two. "While they were here, these lands were protected. Now they are gone, and the power is no more."  
  
The crowd was silenced. But then Anolindë, wife of Legorfin, spoke up. "Rumors such as these have been passed around ever since the ending of the War of the Ring, and not one was proven true. This must be some misunderstanding."  
  
"Perhaps..." piped a younger Elf. "Yes, perhaps a small colony of Elves was settling on the outskirts. There must be some explanation."  
  
Nolër, the eldest and wisest of all, then spoke. "All of you may assume some possible explanations for the cause of the rumor. But it would not hurt to atleast be prepared."  
  
The Elves didn't see anything wrong with that. They simply shrugged their shoulders or slightly raised their eyebrows in consent.  
  
"Then," the Wise One said, "Everyone should pack provisions and keep ready enough horses to carry all in case of an attack...Especially for Celesil. She is the King's daughter, do not forget, and her safety should be our priority." Nolër chuckled to himself at his next thought: '...though she may not act like it at all sometimes.'  
  
The group dispersed, each floating to their own room or garden. The conversation, it seemed, did not effect their usual ethereal ways, as councils had been called before to discuss rumors, and none had been true in least bit. 


	3. Flames

Celesil ran off to the land above the valley of Rivendell. Wisps of deep brunette hair blew into her face, and her long, nimble fingers brushed them out of the green-blue eyes she was blessed with. After some time she slowed down to a steady stride, taking in the fresh scent of the new life belonging to spring. The maid held no knowledge of the rumors being spread, and felt no fear of invaders.   
  
After traveling some bit by horseback, she reigned in her steed and stopped for a respite by a lone tree. The thousand year old oak was her favorite spot to escape reality. Once there, she would wile away the hours singing, reading, or playing her ocarina as Ruinwen, her mare, grazed the field.  
  
"A Elbereth Gilthoniel/ silivren penna miriel/ o menel aglar elenath!/ Na-chaered palan-diriel/ o galadhrimmin enorath,/ Fanuilos, le linnathon,/ nef aear, si nef aearon!" Her voice filled the air in the ancient Sindarin aria.  
  
Celesil reluctantly headed back towards the Last Homely House as the creeping red fingers of the sun began to disappear, indicating that darkness was nigh. She squirmed as she remembered what Legolas, an elf friend of her father's, had told her once during one of his tales: "When the sun burns red, blood has been spilled."   
  
The day blew one last zephyr until the cold of night fell upon the land, only this warm, gentle breeze brought with it the wiff of smoke. The maiden rounded the last bend. Alas! Rivendell was burning in the distance, heaped in flames! Ruinwen's pace quickened from a walk to a trot, from a trot to a canter, and from a canter to a gallop. Celesil's heart was beating. 'What's happening? Who did this? Where's Nolër and the others?' Questions raced through her mind as she flew down the hill in a state of mental confusion.  
  
At the foot of the stone bridge, the Half-Elf left her mare and stumbled into the chaotic scene. Already she saw a corpse, Legorfin, sprawled out before the gate. It appeared the Elder had been shot many times from behind with arrows in his last step towards escape. Feeling sick and choking back tears, Celesil stepped over the body and looked around. Quickly she gathered up her billowing dress to keep from catching a spark from the roaring flames. Eyes smarting with irritation from the smoke, she worked her way over a few other bodies and burning floors.  
  
"Nolër!" she gasped as she spotted her master, moaning beneath a burning ceiling beam. A pool of blood suffused on the floor. "Great Iluvatar, save him!"  
  
"C..Celesil..." Nolër mumbled feebley. "M...Mirkwood...Elves...Run...n...now..."   
  
Celesil held his head. Nolër was dead. Tears spilled. After a few brief moments, Celesil whiped the tears from her eyes, snuffling, picked up the sword next to her dead teacher, bloodstained as it was, and holstered the blade into her belt. Then she picked herself up and sprinted through the entrance. She did stop for a second, though, to notice the unique arrows in Legorfin's back: jet black stems with dark green feathers. Funny. What kind tree produced black wood? With that she ran from the burning building, mounted her mare and rode as fast as she could towards Gondor, weeks away. 


	4. Rauko and His Son

[Author's Note: Wai wai! I've now updated the dialogue here (due to some demanding reviews) from Grey-Company Elvish to actual Sindarin, and have also changed the name from "Dark Elf" to "Ethir." You'll find out what it means and why later on *snicker* Much thanks to Ruth Noel and her "Languages of Middle-Earth"!!!! Oh, and people, if you actually have time to check the translations and find a couple of mistakes, please don't flame me for them! I tried my hardest, with grammatic structure and endings and all, and I'm happy. Anyway, back to the story!]  
  
(Our scene now switches to the tribe of Drow Elves, under the rule of Rauko [Demon])  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After pillaging Rivendell, Rauko's growing tribe of Ethir Elves moved towards the wilderness for protection. Not that they'd need any, of course, Rauko thought, because they had made sure there were no survivors whatsoever. They walked a few miles, and then stopped to set up camp. Expertly, the Outlawed Race crafted camoflauged tents. Inside one of the larger ones, Rauko and his son, Tauren [Of the Forest], had a conversation.  
  
Rauko stood over his son, who kneeled on the ground, head down in respect. "Raenath si, Tauren. Dina a lasta." [We will camp here, Tauren. Be quiet and listen.]  
  
Tauren nodded his head in return and looked up at his king, his father, and what was now his life.  
  
"Golodhan le thalion o dagnir, gonan le raena Gondor na lhug. Ar le golodh, cirath hain dagniresse. [I know your strength in battle, but I want you to go to Gondor as a spy. With your information, we will defeat them in battle.]"  
  
Only son understood him, but a few details still needed to be made know. "Melath golodha? [What do you want to know?]" Tauren asked.  
  
Rauko replied,"Sinome hinaran. Chebath hain mi dagnir hin. Haingolodha met a ilye lammeni. Norathon dagnirlyg edr Gondor. [Where the king's children are. We can bring them into war with the children. Also, if they know much of us and if they believe any related rumors. We may make a sneak attack on Gondor.]"  
  
"Na le peda, goroth." [I am yours to command, dreaded one.]  
  
With that, the Ethir Lord dismissed his son, who then leapt onto his black steed and rode towards Gondor. 


	5. A Fellow Traveler

Three days had now passed since Celesil's departure from what used to be Rivendell. Having mourned the loss of her friends already, she rode on solemnly. Not knowing much about the blessings of nourishment nature offered to its travelers, the maid relied heavily on the small snack she had made when she left Hodoer that beautiful day - a small loaf of bread, a wedge of cheese, and a half-filled waterskin, and an apple for Ruinwen. Obviously, her supply of food was severely dwindling after three days, so she pulled in Ruinwen's reigns to a halt and jumped off. Leading her mare by the bridle, she wandered off the road, searching for some type of berry bush or fruit tree. At long last she did find a mulberry bush, and, having let her mare eat, quickly ran her hands over the branches, stripping it of it's berries. Celesil then filled her saddle bags with as much as then could hold.  
  
Noticing the glimmering of water, she stepped a few meters over to a small and shallow pond. The Elf-maid let the water splash into her face and through her hair. It felt so wonderful to cleanse her grimy and tear-stained face and hair. When she bent down and cupped her hands for water, though, the corner of her eye caught the reflection of a dark shape behind her aways. Keeping her cool, she continued to quench her thirst and fill her waterskin. Then, mounting the mare, she cautiously slipped away.  
  
The dark shape was Tauren. He had left on the same day and near the same time from near the same place as Celesil. Curious, he had peered through the bushes towards the bathing maid. When she left, he sat down for a moment, mind filling with questions and decisions to make.  
  
'Hm...Rauko would want me to kill her, as she may be a survivor from Rivendell. But, didn't we burn down the entire place and take all the horses?..No, she must just be a wanderer. I don't remember seeing her horse in the stables. Her clothes do match the inhabitants of Riven-'   
  
He was cut off. As sword-point pricked his back, a harsh, feminine voice ordered him. "Don't move. Who are you?"  
  
'Ai! How could I have been so negligent?' Instead of showing his suprise, he put on a sauve attitude, as the Ethir are able to do superbly. Casually standing up and turning around, before his eyes stood the young maid, pointing a trembling sword towards his chin. "Put your sword away, my dear maiden," the charmer spake as he brushed the blade from him. "You could hurt someone with that."  
  
Surprised, but determined, Celesil shot the blade back up to the stranger's neck again, this time pointing it right below his voice box. "You didn't answer my first question. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
Still carelessly casual, he said, "Well, in answer to your first question, I am called Nuavar by the few who know me. As for your second, just traveling through."  
  
"Spying on me, though?"   
  
"Not spying, my dear. I was only curious to know who the beautiful lady riding through the woods was."  
  
She lowered the sword, but still gripped it tightly. "So I see. I am sorry for disturbing you."  
  
Innerly relieved, Tauren spoke. "No apology needed, arwen [lady]. Perhaps you would like to walk with me down the road? It seems we are moving in the same direction"  
  
Celesil blushed, embarassed, not expecting such graciousness right after her own hostility, and accepted his offer. Leading her white Andalusian mare beside Tauren's rare black Finnhorse, she conversed shyly with the Elf. But she soon grew more fond and trusting of the stranger. Still...she didn't reveal her true identity, and neither did he. Her name she passed off as Luinfalasien [Maiden of the blue coast], and he as Nuavar. Luinfalasien was a Sea Elf from a small city near the sea running away from home, and coming to Gondor to her uncle. Nuavar was a wanderer, hoping to stop by Gondor to restock his saddlebags. 


	6. Reflections of the Dark Prince

Darkness slowly grew, and as Tauren watched for a clearing, he hesitantly spoke to Celesil.   
  
"Arwen, the darkness grows at the moment. I think we should, erm, stop to, uh, sleep, yes."   
  
An awkward situation. But Celesil didn't think the same as Tauren; instead, she just agreed, admitting she was tired. Halting their horses, Tauren climbed down and offered Celesil his hand as an assistance for alightment. His eyes met hers, and for the first time the Half-Elf noticed how piercing his grey eyes were, and glanced down, severely concentrating on stepping from stirrup to earth.   
  
"Nauvar" gave his bedroll and blanket to Celesil, which she gratefull accepted, which he spread out over the soft and cushiony nettles of an evergreen. He himself slept a few feet away, using his cloak for a pallet and covering. Celesil fell asleep almost instantaneously, while Tauren gazed at the stars, pondering.  
  
'Alright, let's get this straight. Rauko sent me to Gondor to check things out and gather information. I should make a mental note to examine the walls and defenses, and also...'  
  
His thoughts strayed to Celesil, who he knew as Luinfalasien, the Sea Elf. Remembering her cheerful voice, beautiful face, and jovial attitude, he sighed...Great Iluvatar! What was he thinking? What was this feeling felt at the moment?  
  
Tauren had grown up in a society of an outlawed people. Hundreds of years ago, a Sylvan Elf of Mirkwood and his family were cast out of their land by their own people for some false prophecy. Throughout the years, this family intermarried and grew to be called the Ethir [Outlawed] Elves. They were scattered in small bands. Having come together in Mirkwood after the Sylvan Elves there had left for Valinor, their main goal was to build an army. Mating was done in the essence of repopulation, not love. Love was non-existent in the Dark Prince's world. His people were united by love and desire for domination, power, and vengeance, not for each other.  
  
Confused, "Nuavar" rolled over onto his side, back towards the girl. 'Tomorrow,' he thought. 'Tomorrow I'll think about it some more.' 


	7. A Disrespectful Attitude

The next morning Tauren awoke to the smell of cooking meat and the banging of metal. Mumbling with disapproval, he turned around and saw Celesil crouching near the fire, cooking two birds on a make-shift spit and mashing berries with water for a sauce. The sun had just risen.   
  
"Good morning..." he mumbled as he pushed himself up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Oh, good morning." she replied, without looking up. "I caught a few birds for breakfast..." Celesil turned towards him, and started laughing. "Hahaha, go wash your hair, Nauvar! You've got a really bad bed-head!" Then she went back to her work, giggling.  
  
Tauren blinked sleepily. "Hmm? Oh..." Embarrassed, realizing he had slept in his leather leggings, he quickly got up and slipped on his black undertunic. Then, slipping past "Luinfalasien," made his way towards a stream. After dipping his head in the water, he ran his hands through it, then washed his face. The water was so cold, and immediately woke him up. He turned his head slightly, watching Celesil out of the corner of his eye. He thought of how soft she would be to hold...'Snap back to reality, Tauren! Keep your thoughts straight.' His Elven ears picked up horses hooves in the distance. Quickly walking back to his sleeping area, he flung on his overtunic and stepped into his boots. A few seconds later, one of Tauren's soldiers marched down the road on his black horse. He noticed the couple, and Tauren's face.  
  
"Hir Tauren! [Lord Tauren!]" he called to his master.  
  
"Din, Randuil. Elleth utiro man im. [Silence, Randuil. The Elf-maid knows not who I am]" Tauren replied, warning his guard.  
  
"Im noro o adar Rauko an eithir na lle. Man na elleth? [I was sent from Rauko to check on you. Who is the Elf-maid?]" the Dark soldier interrogated, eyeing Celesil, who defiantly stared back, with narrow eyes.  
  
"Lass elleth an im. Imchebin Luinfalasien an danwedh. [Leave the maid to me. I will keep her for ransom.]"   
  
"Nibin danwedh, Ernil. [A petty ransom, Prince.]" said the guard, still glaring at the girl. "Man firiel nuva danwedh ehtele? [What woman will ransom well?]"  
  
"Din lenaith! [Silence your tongue!]" the Prince commanded angrily, glancing back at Celesil. She had only learned a small amount of Sindarin with Quenya, and so did not understand what they were saying to each other. "Lass elleth an im! [Leave the maid to me!]"  
  
"Ehtele. Im nuva noro an Rauko pedo le tiw. [Fine. I will go back to Rauko speaking your message.]"  
  
"Noro lim. [Ride fast.]" Tauren replied, coldly.  
  
The dark soldier, Randuil, turned his horse 180 degrees and spurred its sides, riding away. Infuriated at the...the disrespectful, insulting, condescending remark the Ethir made about Celesil, Tauren's face burned. He prayed the Sea Folk spoke Quenya only.   
  
Apparently, they did, as Celesil questioned, "What was that all about? Why was he looking at me so?"  
  
"Do you not know Sindarin? I suppose your Sea People speak the same as in Lothlorien." He shrugged. "Put it out of your mind, young one. Just a lost traveler. Seems he was going the opposite direction..." He calmed himself down. Just wait until he could get could get back to camp to see the soldier punished with 50, no, 75 lashes! No one could rebuke his decisions, ever! The Ethir laughed to himself evilly.  
  
"But the look...He seemed to challenge me."  
  
"Who knows? But to no matter. You will never see the fellow again, anyway."   
  
The two continued to eat breakfast in silence, and then mounted their horses for the continuing journey. 


	8. Feelings Unearthed

The four days passed in the same routine. Wake up, eat breakfast, ride on, sometimes talk and laugh, sometimes have moments of silence for thought, a few horse races here and there, and then stop for the night after due progress is made.   
  
Celesil did admit to herself that she found "Nuavar" extremely attractive, and often found herself looking forward to dusk, when she could stare at him, lying there, looking at the stars, unnoticed. Personality wise, she knew less than she thought. Celesil only saw the outside skin of the Dark Prince. Not even knowing of him being of the Outlawed Race, she thought of her companion as a beautiful, cheerful-yet-mysterious, protective person. But perhaps, deep down inside hidden somewhere, this was the real Tauren, after years of turmoil and anger were swept away.   
  
She loved his looks, too. His dark hair hadn't had a trim for a while, and boyishly fell over his piercing grey eyes. It was then swept away by a strong hand, that had expertly pulled even the toughest bowstrings back to let an arrow fly towards it's target. "Nuavar"'s hands led to his arms, which, though normally lay hidden beneath his long-sleeved undertunic, where toned and muscular, but not bulging. Arms led to his flawless and well-toned chest, each muscle appealingly slightly blending in with its neighbor. Chest to legs, which she hadn't seen bare, thank Aule, as they were constantly clothed by a pair of soft, worn, leather leggings. Yes, he was perfect in her eyes. She silently longed for him, sometimes even subcontiously, and wondered if he felt the same or as if she were a burden to carry with him. The latter thought saddened her, as it would with anyone.  
  
Long days and not enough to talk about gave Tauren time to think about his feelings. This brown-haired, hazel-eyed maid had entered his life by chance, yet he was so glad she did. He began to see new meanings for things, such as nature - that it was not just a resource for building and battling material or something to fight over, but was the source of life itself. Love, too, was another meaning, and feeling, Celesil had unearthed. Yes, he loved her, however he could, being new to this and all.  
  
That night, when he discerned "Luinfalasien" was asleep, he crawled over to her and stroked her hair, murmuring to himself, or was it to her?  
  
"Le na vanima, Luinfalasien, ar oio naa elealla alasse. Vanimle ar corm sila tiri ve anar sila no alu ie enedre. Sut im melalye, arwenamin. Nalye mela en' coiamin. Im ilsint mel, nan sii le kol mel ea palurinamin. Diola lle. [You are beautiful, Luinfalasien, and ever is thy sight a joy. Your beauty and heart shine bright as the sun shines on the water at midday. How I love you, my lady. You are the love of my life. I never knew love, but now you have brought it into my world. Thank you.]"  
  
Celesil had awoken to the sound of his voice right after he began, but lay there silently, pretending to be asleep. She couldn't hold it any longer. Feigning just awakening, she fluttered her eyes open. "Nuavar?"  
  
'Ai!' thought the suprised Elf. He had not at all planned her waking up. Now what was he going to do? "I beg your pardon, lady. I just-"  
  
"I didn't understand you. Say it again...please." The moonlight fell upon their faces, enabling them both to see each clearly. Her eyes looked up at him, begging him to go on.   
  
Struggling for a moment, he finally let the whole thing loose in the Common Speech. Suddenly it seemed easy. He went on even farther when she reached up and gingerly touched his hair, smiling. Now silence. The two lay there, arms intertwined, in liplock. 


	9. Melan le

Unaware enemies were in love with one another - an Ethir prince and the Half-Elf princess of Minas Tirith. Now their feelings for one another were unlocked. Each held onto the other with arms, hands, and lips. The flickering firelight cast shadows upon the two lovers, adding to the romantic abience of their surroundings.  
  
After a very long and passionate kiss, Celesil sat up, whiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Tauren, who was experiencing this for the first time, was confused.   
"Is there something wrong, melan [my love]?" he asked.  
  
"No, nothing. I was just feeling a bit dizzy," Celesil replied. Inactuality, she felt wrong. "Nuavar" was in love with someone else, some Sea Elf from the coast, not a half-breed princess of Gondor! Little did she know what her new found love was hiding. Honestly, Tauren felt the same way, but was too busy enjoying and loving Celesil to take much notice of it.  
  
"Would you prefer if we stopped?" he said, asking gently.  
  
"No, let's pick up where we left off." She smiled playfully. He smiled back.  
  
Sitting up by the fire, they wrapped their arms around each other and lips touched. Kisses flooded over her neck as time flew by.   
  
"I'll love *kiss* you *kiss* till the day *kiss* I *kiss* die." Words some how managed to emit from Tauren's mouth. Celesil stopped slowly, leaned her head up against his chest, and nodded. They sat up against the tree, gazing into the fire. 


	10. Caught Unaware

Randuil snickered silently, lurking in the bushes, watching the two lovers. Having silently followed Tauren and Celesil throughout the day, the traitor wanted more news to tell his lord, and what a wonderful uproar this would make. The Ethir prince had a lover! The like had not been heard of for hundreds of years with his people. However, deep down inside, no matter how much Randuil denied it, his heart was envious. Yet another "thing" Tauren had that he didn't.   
  
Now, what should he do? Burst in on their love scene, with a "message" from Rauko? Oh, he would love to see the look on his prince's face then. Or, should he sneak away, back to the Ethir's camp? After a couple seconds of serious contemplating, the messenger decided that the former option would give him inner-pleasure and also get the prince in trouble. Randuil smiled, evilly. Sprinkling water on his face made him look sweaty, and adding dust to his clothes to look travel-worn, we crept back to his horse a couple hundred feet away. When mounted, the soldier spurred the animal into a gallop, and ran the next few feet back to Tauren's clearing. Leaping off the horse, he ran into the scene.   
  
Surprised, Tauren and Celesil jumped off of each other. Celesil smoothed her dress while sitting down, and Tauren stood up.  
  
"Aranle [my lord]!" Randuil gasped. "Noron lim aure o Rauko an pedo tiw [I have ridden fast all day from Rauko to deliver his message]."  
  
Tauren glared at Randuil. "Una aur, Randuil [Now is not the time, Randuil]."  
  
The messenger straightened his back. "Tiran [So I see.]," he responded, smirking. "Rauko pedo an ora firiel an im, nai noro an aran. Firiel unuva cu le. [Rauko says to give the woman to me, so I may ride her back to his lordship. Then the woman will not burden you.]  
  
"Firiel na pedo im ghuldur, ar una cu im. Nai pedo ghuldur an Rauko anim. [The woman is giving me information, and she is not burdening me. I will deliver the information to Rauko myself.]   
  
The Ethir Prince began walking towards Randuil's horse, and the messenger followed him. As he handed his subordinate the reigns, Tauren gripped his tunic's collar and whispered harshly,"Unalye pedo o hin ar adan, an cirai le dhol o mel [Do not tell anyone about this, or I will cut your throat with pleasure.]."  
  
As Randuil mounted his steed, smirking, he replied, "Hiralye mel o firielle [Find pleasure with your woman.]," and galloped off.  
  
Tauren ran his fingers through his dark hair, contemplating the past few minutes. Randuil was a traitor to his prince...but he himself was a traitor to his king! Tauren knew for sure that Randuil would tell Rauko about the affair, and perhaps he would soon be hunted by his own people. He walked quickly back to Celesil and lifted her on the feet.  
  
"Melamin, we must leave now." Leading her by the hand, he headed towards their horses.  
  
"Nauvar?"  
  
"Please, no questions, my dear. Later." The prince raised the maiden up onto her horse and went swiftly back to the clearing, where he doused the fire and scooped up his belongings, shoving them into a saddle-bag. He tighten the girth and secured the bag. Then, motioning for Celesil to begin her horse, he spurred his own horse, and they were off. 


	11. Bed and Breakfast in Methedenglad

Judging by the time they had traveled, the Ethir Prince concluded that one of Gondor's smaller colonies, Methedenglad [End of the Wood], was less that twenty miles away, and hoped to arrive there before nightfall. Both of the horses were sweating and foaming at the mouth, having been running for quite a while without stop. But, loyal to their owners, they continued on. Celesil loosened the reins, letting Ruinwen run her best. She still did not understand why or what Tauren had wanted to get up and run from.   
  
They stopped for a short respite by a large pond. Celesil slid off Ruinwen's back and bending down to drink, patted her horse's neck soothingly. Wanting to go on, Tauren appeared antsy. He, too, though, understood his horses need for rest and freed the steed of his burden, urging him to drink. "Not long, vende [maiden]. We must reach Methedenglad before nightfall." Continuing to map out their actions, the prince stated, "After staying a night, we shoud leave before dawn the next day and head towards...Gondor." A pang hit him, considering the current state he was in. An Ethir spy was seeking refuge in his enemy's citadel? He was running from his own people, and if he continued, would most likely be named a coward...'No, I must face Rauko,' he thought. "Let us slow down for the horses' sake, Luinfalasien. We should reach Methedenglad soon, anyway." Upon opening the leather saddle bags, he slightly frowned, seeing only a few bread crumbs littered throughout the small container.   
  
The she-elf plopped down on the ground, spreading out her dirty and torn dress on the ground. Leaning forward, then, on hands and knees, she peered into the blue pond, gazing at her reflection. What a sight! Dusty clothes, calloused hands, smudged face, gnarled and wind-blown hair? Inwardly she hoped Tauren had some spare coins on him to afford a bath and perhaps even a new dress. Suddenly it hit her. The people of Methedenglad knew her, as the royal family stopped by about thrice a year.  
  
"Tauren?" she called. "Would it be fine with you if I borrowed your cloak when we entered Methedenglad? My appearance is unseemly..." Hoping to further influence her point, she attempted to comb her hair with her fingers. They became stuck about half way.   
  
"Anything for a lady," Tauren replied as his smile flashed.  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at the gates of Methedenglad. Upon knocking, the gate keeper hesitantly opened the door.  
  
"Yer names?" he grunted.  
  
"I am Nuavar, and this is..." he glanced sideways towards hooded and cloaked Celesil, "...my wife, Luinfalasien. We have been traveling from the Blue Coast and hope to reach Gondor. Is there room in the inn?"  
  
"Yar, room there be," the gatesman replied, nodding as he opened the door wider, and the couple led their horses through.  
  
Celesil knew the layout of the town like the back of her hand, but hoped not to show it, the state being she was supposed to be a Sea Elf running away. "Over there," she said, as she pointed towards a large building near the entrance, "is the inn. See the sign with a candle?" Tauren nodded.   
  
A young stable boy, having lounged around all day with nothing to do, eagerly ran up to them and took their horses, leading them to the stable in the back. Upon entering the door, the prince and princess were greated by a rather large man with a half-head of hair and stubbly beard. "Welcome to the Methedenglad Inn. Madoc Tunnely at your service!" The middle-aged man beamed at them and leaned over the counter. "What can I help you with?" he asked.   
  
"We'd like to stay the night, in your nicest room. How much would it cost?" Tauren fingered is coin pouch.  
  
"Well, now, how many rooms?"  
  
The prince quickly caught a glimpse of "Luinfalasien" from the corner of his grey eye. "One," he replied. Celesil shot him a surpised, almost frightened, glance. Tunnely took no notice, as he was jotting down the information for his records.  
  
"Beds?" he asked without looking up.   
  
Celesil drew in a sharp breath as her lover replied, "...One, please."   
  
Tunnely chuckled. "Yessir! That'll be 50 gold. Breakfast is served in the morning. Just ring the bell if you would like it delivered to ya room...Thank ya very much, sir," he said, exiting his counter-space and heading up the stairs, motioning for the two to follow him.   
  
"Wait just a moment," the hooded Celesil said, eyeing a clothing shoppe built into the inn. The size was not very prodigious, but the woman there smiled as the princess walked in. "May I help you?" she asked, standing up.  
  
"Yes, please. I'm looking for two new dresses - one for traveling and another for city-wear. My own has become quite dirty and ragged during our journey."   
  
"I have just the one for you..." The woman took a few steps to her left to a bar full of dresses and pulled one out. It was leather, dyed to be a deep burgundy, falling down to the ankles. However, slits up to the thigh allowed riding and free movement, and the top was sleeveless. Brown leggings were included. As for decoration, a sylvan green trim ran along the collar and bottom. Seeing her customers were Elves, the next dress she pulled out was light blue. The top was tight and came to a point over the skirt. The skirt, however, was billowy and full, and the sleeves transparent and light. As in traditional Elven style, the front was beaded with iridescent beads in an intricate pattern.  
  
"Price?" Tauren asked, retrieving his coin bag once more.   
  
"Only 90 gold for both."  
  
"We'll take them. Thank you." The exchange was made, and Tauren gave a slight bow to the shoppe-keeper before heading out.  
  
Patient Tunnely waited outside the built-in shoppe. When they emerged, he said, "That there's Ruby. She's a nice lady, she is, but couldn't provide for herself once her husband died couple years back. Brought her in myself, and she seems to be boosting business, too." The three stepped up two flights of stairs to the second story, walked down the hall about half way, and stopped. The key unlocked the door, and Tunnely opened it, escorting his guests in. Handing Tauren the keys, he winked and said, "Good night!" before closing the door.  
  
Celesil hugged Tauren, thanking him for the new clothes. He held her close. "Don't worry about it, melamin," he whispered into the half-elf's pointed ear, inherited from her mother's side. She squeezed tight, and then released him from her grasp.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, I'll go downstairs to bathe." She set down the riding dress, so that she only held the city-wear, and started out the door. While she was gone, Tauren took out his black leggings and a fresh green tunic before heading downstairs, too, for his own bath.  
  
Celesil stripped off her dirty cloak and clothes and slowly stepped into the small pool of warm water. It had been so long since she had had the chance to cleanse herself fully from the sweat, grime, and dust that had accumulated onto her body. She leaned back, soaking her hair, rinsing it thoroughly. Next, the half-elf grabbed the soap, turning it over and over between her hands, and ran the lather along her slim body. The process was repeated a few more times, and after she had thoroughly enjoyed the warm bath, reluctantly climbed out, grasping for the soft towel hanging on a bar. She dried off, and, wrapping the towel around her for a covering, opened the bath door, leading her into a larger room with mirrors and changing rooms. Accepting one of the combs on the counter, she brushed her hair to shiny, wet perfection, and pulled it back into a half-ponytail with one of the white ribbons hanging from the many hooks. Then her barefeet walked into the changing room, closed the door, and let the towel fall to the floor. Sliding the blue dress over her head, she pushed her arms up into the sleeves and pulled the rest of the dress over her body. Hand behind her head, she laced up the back of her dress and threw her hair out of the head hole. Stepping out, she fluffed her hair, satified with her appearance, grabbed her old clothes, and walked out the door.   
  
She handed the remaining clothes to the washer woman outside the door, and found Tauren, now in a fresh set of clothes and clean himself, sitting at one of the wooden tables in the dining room. Hearing her footsteps approaching, he turned his head towards her and awed at her appearance. Her brunette veil of hair crowned her head in glistening radiance, cascading down mid-back, her skin glowed with a dewwy softness, and the blue, beaded dress, scooping low and fitting perfectly, revealed the color of her eyes as dark orbs set into her flawless face. If the scene had taken place in Arda, she would have been mistaken for Vàna, the Youthful, one of the Valar.  
  
"Luinfalasien..." he muttered as a hand reach out to stroke her silky hair. "Nalye vanima" Snapping himself out of his dream-like stance, Tauren walked to the other side of the table, pulling out a chair for his companion. She seated herself, and he scooted the chair back under the table before he sat down again, himself. They smiled at each other.  
  
"You yourself appear quite stunning, as well," she commented.   
  
"Diola le," he replied as he signaled a waitress.  
  
"What may I get for you tonight, mi'lord and lady?" The couple ordered their food, and ate their meal conversing on generic material. Half and hour past, and their plates were empty. Tauren suggested desert, and Celesil accept, eagerly. As the small cakes were brought to their table, Tauren brought up their plan for tomorrow.  
  
"Luinfalasien, I plan to ride back a while on the morrow. I would like to see what is going on and check things out. I will return before sunset, and trust you will remain in Methedenglad."  
  
Celesil looked down at her half-raised fork, contemplating the words "Nuavar" had just spoken. Straightening her head, she looked back at him. "Ofcourse, Nauvar. I will patiently wait your return." She was curious to know what was happening that would scare him so much. They finished the mini-cakes, drank the last from their tankards, and left a three coin tip for the waitress. Upon leaving the table, Tauren wrapped his arm around Celesil's waist, and she around his, so the two walked side by side up the stairs.  
  
Upon reaching their room, Tauren shut the door, smiling at Celesil. Moving his hands more tightly around her waist, he kissed her, nudging her closed mouth gently with his tongue. Accepting his kiss, she opened her mouth, and their two tongues dueled together and teased each other passionately for several minutes. His hands moved over her shoulders, and he lightly pulled one of the strings of her lacing, asking permission, deepening his kiss. She slowly pulled away from him, shaking her head. "No, melamin. Let us wait, please. I'm not ready for that yet."   
  
The prince of the Ethir sighed and faked a pout. "Alright. I respect that." His eyebrows raised hopefully as he asked,"But will you atleast lay next to me tonight?"   
  
She nodded her head, staring at the ground. She had been taught by her elders to save her purity for marriage, and to that she intended to keep. Temptation was present, but she had resisted it.   
  
With a light kiss to her lover's lips, the half-Elf flipped over one of the bed's pillows, took the light nightgown underneath, stepped out of the main room into a small walk-in closet, where she changed from her clothes to the nightgown. The sillouette of her slender body was visible through the thin linen of the nightgown, but nothing else. She then pulled the ribbon from her hair, allowing it to flow down in a wave of mahogony strands. Emerging from the closet, she saw past the hair fallen over her eyes Tauren, in black silk leggings, in which most male Elves rested in, just taking off his tunic. He turned around, a bit surprised, but then smiled, opening his arms to her. She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head against his toned, bare, hairless chest. He stepped towards the bed, still holding her, and with one hand pulled back the green velvet bedspread and silver silk sheets. She slid from his hold between the sheets, resting her head on the soft pillow. He climbed in beside her, and motioned with his hand for her to lean onto his chest again. Accepting his proposal, she did, and caressed his cheek, tracing the jawbone down to his chin, and left it around his neck. His right arm wrapped itself around her, and he whispered, "Fumalye mara, amelamin [Sleep well, beloved.]" She nodded her head sleepily, muttering his names, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Celesil awoke early the next morning the movement of Tauren's body leaving her arms. She still kept her eyes closed, however, knowing he was dressing at the moment, due to the sound of rustling clothes. After some time, though, she opened them. Seeing her awake, he leaned over the bed and gently kissed her forhead, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen into her face.  
  
"Good morning, mi'lady. Would you like your breakfast in bed? I will be leaving soon, and wish to share it with you."  
  
She nodded as she sat up, her eyes still infested with sleep. Rubbing her eyelids, she climbed out of bed to the mirror across the room and began to brush her hair. Tauren poked his head out the door and yelled down the stairs for breakfast. While waiting, he began packing his saddle bags. A page arrived, carrying a large platter of fruit, bread, and pitcher of water, and two glasses. The couple enjoyed their breakfast, chatting between themselves.   
  
The last strawberry gone, Tauren picked up Celesil, swung her around in his arms, and kissed her tenderly. "I promise to return by nightfall, Luinfalasien."   
  
She wrapped her arms around him and touched his lips teasingly before pressing hard, beginning a prolongued kiss, of which he could barely break away from. "How's that for a goodbye kiss, mi'lord?"  
  
"Superb," he stated, smiling. "And I hope for another when I return." He set her down, arms aching, and headed towards the door.  
  
"Melan le!" she called towards the door.  
  
Melan le!" was a muffled voice she heard from the bottom of the stairs.  
A/N: How was that for a long chapter? Please read and review, and I'll give you a bowl of ice cream, or maybe even another chappy :) 


	12. The Rwalaer

Once Tauren left his room, his attitude became stoic, as he had very important business to attend to - explaining to his lord why in Middle-Earth he was with and loving a woman, a she-elf, an enemy, and one he should have disposed of long ago. The Elf now had two masks in hand: "Nuavar the wanderer" and "Tauren, Prince of the Ethir." Nuavar loved; the Prince hated. Nuavar laughed; the Prince scowled. Tauren was caught somewhere between these two personalities, and knew not what to do, nor what to tell Rauko, his king. There was no use running, as it would only appear obvious that he had something to hide.  
  
Riding through the woodlands, the Prince kept his eyes watching for signs indicating the Ethirian campgrounds - usually the shape of a panther carved into a tree. The sun rose high in the sky now that he had traveled for four hours. At long last he came upon trampled ground, slightly brushed away, but still visible, leading from the side of the road off into the woods. Steering his steed to the left, it became harder to detect the path to the camp. But, after scrutinizing the area, he located their trail, following a snapped twig here, and a turned stone there. Having ridden several miles in the wilderness, hoping his path was correct, he came upon the quiet campgrounds. Instead of being revered and bowed to as usual, his entrance attracted stares and eagle eyes.  
  
"Rauko's inhabitance?" he said sternly, asking a fellow Ethir where to greet his lord.  
  
"Straight ahead and to the right...Prince," he replied, eyes glaring up at Tauren, his body wanting to rebel.  
  
"Carry on." His follower's attitude had been strange. Had that traitor, Randuil, told of his...incident?  
  
Having arrived at the entrance of the pavilion, he ascented from the black stallion with nervousness. "Mi'lord?" he managed to speak.  
  
"Come in," came a gruff answer.  
  
Pulling back the curtains guarding the entrance, the Prince stepped infront of his King and bowed. Rauko looked up from the map he was scrutinzing to his son's eyes, much like his - piercing grey orbs.  
  
"So the Rwalaer returns to me. What news from the maiden? [Lusty one]" Rauko stood up, speaking in a commanding tone.  
  
"Maiden?" Tauren licked his lips. His pupils diolated.  
  
"Don't play innocent with me, Tauren. I know everything about you and the elf-maid. Randuil has told me all about her." As if on que, the messenger stepped from behind a curtain with a sickenly smug smirk, standing beside his master.  
  
"Oh. One could hardly call her a maiden, my lord. More of a wench, in my opinion." Tauren mentally slapped himself for insulting his loved one. "As I told your messenger, I am using the she-elf to attain a prècis of information. I might assertain that the lady is falling in love with me. By appeasing her desires, he trust in me grows. Making casual, and perhaps even intimate, conversation with Luinfalasien, I have come to know about her, her family, and her people."  
  
Rauko nodded, contemplating what his only son had just explained. His argument made sense, but was it the whole truth?  
  
In reply, the Ethirian lord stated, "I trust you, Tauren, for I know that after hundreds of years of service, and you being my own flesh, blood, and heir, that you would not so quickly deceive me." At this, Tauren bit his lip, but then let it go as it may give away his guileful promulgation. "I will also command of you, though, to begin a dossier of all information you attain concerning Gondor, Lorien, the Sea Folk, and who or what ever you know of." Rauko glanced up a Randuil, who was shifting nervously from one foot to the other, as he continued. "Another messenger will arrive at your residence every two days to reciprocate it."  
  
"But the girl," inquired the Ethir, "Won't she harbor suspicion?"  
  
"Don't let her be," bounced back the lord's simple and swift reply. "Oh, yes. When you believe the time is right, send us a note so that we may attack Gondor and its colonies." He waved his hand in dismissal, and continued to study the map stretched out before him. The Prince bowed and left the pavilion.  
  
Before departing the encampment, however, he received new garb for himself and two cloaks, one for him and another for Celesil. Replenishing his saddle bags with food, he filled the water-skins to the brim and sealed each tightly.  
  
The hour was growing late, and the sun was just two hours from setting. He would have to cover ground more quickly if to return before ten o'clock. 


	13. Celesil's Call

After Tauren had left, Celesil leaned back on her pillow, giving out a sigh of satisfaction. Only a few days with him and she knew her heart was eternally bound to this one Elf only. She was still so young, though. What would her mother judge, an Elf who had waited a couple thousand years before totally entrusting her heart to Elessar? The princess attempted to brush the thoughts from her mind.  
  
Inhaling deeply the fresh morning zephyr approaching through her window, Celesil stood up and shook her nightgown to a pool of white linen encompassing her ankles, then pulled the azure dress over her head and around her body. She bolted as the thought hit her. These people knew her as the princess of Gondor! Surely the denizens would recognize her face. But, why didn't the inn-keeper recognize her? Probably because the royal family always stayed in the small palace to the west of the city on trips. Sighing, Celesil determined to stay in her room to herself.  
  
Wanting to keep her hands busy, she spent the next while plaiting her mane into three herringbones, using the strands covering the top half of her head, as her mother often did. Then she began a letter to her mother, Arwen Undomiel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amil [mother],  
  
I hope this message finds your hands safely and quickly. I am traveling back to Gondor, now in Methedenglad, as Rivendell has been attacked and burned, myself being the only survivor. Please tell Atar [father] this, as we may expect some sort of attack ourselves. Do not worry about my safety on the road though, as I have met up and am now traveling with a wonderful Elf by the name of Nauvar. He has been kind and good to me, providing food, clothes, protection, and company. We plan to arrive at Minas Tirith in five days' time.  
  
Yendêlya [your daughter],  
  
Celesil  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upon folding the mauscript and sealing it with red wax, she called for her page-servant.  
  
"It's urgent. Get this to the Queen of Gondor, Undomiel, with all speed." Bowing, the young boy left, soon to hand the letter off to the fastest of Methedenglad's riders.  
  
The day passed on and Celesil spent it inside, reading books and writing poetry. Dusk arrived, and finally, as darkness enveloped the world, Varda's children glimmered in the midnight sky. Hoping for Tauren to return, she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and stepped outside, walking over to the entrance leading to the top of the stone walls protecting this colony. Leaning over the edge, she parted her graceful lips and let an Elven song pour forth. She had often heard it from Legolas, who only told her it what the Elves use to call their lovers, and not its translation.  
  
"Lemel quanta ore, umet, oian.  
  
Onan orë le chebalye.  
  
Lhawalye hi lindë, ar khitalye lammennin,  
  
Ve wilwarin hiriel lothmuruvor,  
  
An teithan le an imlori,  
  
Nalliel lekambâmel nef im.  
  
Tule arimdae, a nailye imlegalad thila.  
  
Corake im, ar lambele minnai antoim,  
  
Quantiel met ar mel.  
  
Tule im hae an dolen unque erinesse,  
  
Ar echuvalmet melur an met,  
  
Er aldar eleni tintilariel ve tirmet.  
  
Ve Beren nalle Tinuviel,  
  
Ve nallan le.  
  
Tule im, melda.  
  
Tule im. (© ME! aka HazelEyes)  
  
Her song filled the air in beautiful bravura, turning the heads of many of the night watchment. No attention was doled to them, though, as she soley focused on calling home her lover.  
  
As a matter of fact, Tauren did hear her song. The song was for him and him alone. "Noro lim!" he called to his horse, galvanizing his steed as the song urged him on.  
  
[Author's Note: Eep! Finally, I've put out some more chapters. Sorry it's taken so long! Finals and everything. What a drag :P Like the Elvish poem? Try to unscramble it! It is both Sindarin and Quenya mixed together. Took soo long...I'll try to get another chappy up ASAP, so keep those reviews comin'!] 


	14. Truth Revealed

Tauren's stallion galloped up to the gate, above which was the source of the ending melodious tune. Seeing her love below her, Celesil smiled, and as she raced down the steps she thought, 'I didn't know the Elven charms would work for me!' Tauren jumped off his horse and gathered her into his arms in warm embrace as she approached.   
  
"Come, Luinfalasien. Before we go any farther, there is something I must tell you." Celesil nodded, and followed him as he grabbed her hand and led her quickly back to the inn. After climbing the flights of stairs and entering the room, he turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands in his. This was torturing him too much now. The fact that she loved not him, but "another" racked his brain at night and often occupied his thoughts.  
  
"My dear, I am not who you believe I am..." he said, hesitantly. She bit her lip and looked down.   
  
"The same goes for me."   
  
The two stared at each other for a moment, silently asking who should go first. "Please, let me begin to explain," pleaded the princess. "M'lord, I am not Luinfalasien, a Sea Elf. No, not even a descendant of that race." She continued, slowly. "I am...Celesil, third daughter of Lord Elessar and the Lady Undomiel of-" Her sentence stopped, taken by surprise by the sudden widening of Tauren's eyes. "...Gondor," she finished.   
  
He, himself, was agast. Here she was, a target of the Ethir army, one who the Outlawed hoped to capture and torture her, for ransom, even! Now, what would she think of him? Complete rejection, ofcourse, and then, he would have nothing to go back to, as the princess would, for sure, report his presence to the king, and then the entire Ethirian army would be annihilated. Tauren couldn't even stall for time.   
  
"Please understand my deception," she said. At this, he snapped back from his plaguing thoughts. The princess added, "It was necessary for me to mask my identity in times of turbulence." He nodded absently, and then turned away.   
  
After a few moments, Celesil gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. Turning around, he sat down on one of the chairs provided for the small table in the corner, and motioned for Celesil to sit, too. When she sat, she said quietly with a hint of impatience, as fear seeped into her mind, "Please tell me."   
  
"All in good time, m'lady!.. But first, let me get this straight. You're a princess?..Ai Elbereth." His head rested in both of his hands. "Celesil, do you remember what I told those few nights ago?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It still remains true...Do you trust me?"  
  
Sudden realization hit her that no, she didn't. But curiosity took over. "Again, I do."  
  
Tauren sighed. "I am no traveler. 'Nauvar' was a name that appeared in my head at that moment. I am called Tauren, the name given to me by my father, Rauko, lord of the Ethir Elves." Having heard of the Ethir Elves before during her stay in Rivendell, Celesil gasped, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Then, in anger, she shouted, "You were the one who pillaged and destroyed my mother's birthplace! You slaughtered your fellow Elves! Do you not live by the Elven Way?"   
  
Tauren stood up, and in a loud voice retorted, "I was following my commands, and I would have continued doing so-"   
  
"Would have?" interrupted Celesil, this time dolce. Her head leaned to one side, but her eyes still glared.  
  
"I would have continued doing so...had I not met you." He reached for her hands, only to have them ripped away in disgust.  
  
"Do not attempt to sweet-talk me again, Tauren," she ordered. "I should have known better before. I know your ways now, munipulating your victims with honeyed words. No, no! I will not have any more of this!" She was shouting now, extremely loud. Tauren became uncomfortable with the noise, hoping that she would not draw any attention. Continuing with her rant, she said, "You have no idea how much of me and my family's lives and heritage you and your blood-thirsty people have so recently stolen away from us! All of Rivendell, gone; its last remains were ashes swept away with the wind." Her voice trembled uncontrollably, unshed tears welled in her eyes, and she raised her arms to slap him.   
  
Before she could, however, the prince grabbed her wrist and spoke sternly to her. "Celesil, listen to me! So much has changed within the days I have been with you. You revealed in me a different spirit, one that was hidden and not allowed to emerge while with the Ethir. Everything is new, now. Forgive me for my previous trespasses. I love you, Celesil, and am willing to throw back against my own people because of that!"   
  
Celesil was sobbing now. Her arms were lowered, and somehow Tauren had entwined his arms around her. His pleading continued. "Please, my love. Forgive me. Trust me. I swear by the Valar that I am telling the truth." Not even the foulest of Mordor would break an oath sword by the Valar. Choking through tears, Celesil jerked her head in a nod. Tauren blinked back his own pools of tears and brought the heaving Celesil closer to his chest.   
  
Minutes passed, and soon Celesil's merciless sobs became small sniffs as Tauren swayed with her back and forth, comfortingly. "That life is over for me now, princess." He had made up his mind, now gazing down at her. "And I would like to start a new one with you by my side."   
  
[Author's Note: So...the truth is finally out...but how do you think Estel will react to this *gasp*? It took quite a while for me to decide how to do this :P Now, please keep those reviews coming, and I give you another chappy :)))))) 


End file.
